


金鱼

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [25]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: Carassius auratusPairing: Benny/JackyRating: NC-17Summary: Jacky梦见了志杰，志杰梦见了金鱼。





	金鱼

Jacky说他的那个梦是这样的，他说他梦见陈志杰；彼时，志杰正蜷缩在北孔普雷的墙角里，梦见他的金鱼们。

Jacky告诉Benny说，志杰有过一个妹妹，因为一宗儿童绑架案溺水身亡。他说，志杰是十二岁时来港，到故事发生时，他已经做了七年卧底。  
“七年了，一个人能有多少改变……会彻底忘掉自己七年前的样子，还有那时候的生活方式。”Jacky说，“有时候是好事，大多数时候是回不去，又不敢细想。”  
他这样说的时候，用薄毯蒙住自己的头，发出电影里“志杰”这个角色被劫持昏迷时有过的虚弱低哼。Benny就躺在他的身旁，用一支手臂支撑着自己的头。就这样侧卧，恰好能看顾他，尽窥他此番完整的挣扎。  
但是Benny Chan这样做并非是他有特殊的嗜好，会热爱吸食Jacky的苦痛。他所做的是尽量地沉默和陪伴，在需要时便伸出一只手——像如他现在做的，在Jacky被戏剧之神恩赐的梦寐所扰之时，就伸出一只手去，伸进Jacky藏身的薄毯下。  
Jacky半梦半醒，此时他或许也不明白，为何自己在昏蒙中还要死死握住这一只不知何来的人类手掌，可这确实就是，把他同现实世界牵系一线的那根最稳定的绳缰。

按照Jacky的评价，陈志杰做卧底，是把自己弄得是有些惨烈了，不仅沾了“港纸”，故事一开端就还漏了底，眼看就搞到快将要被剁碎喂狗的境地。简直进也是死，退也是死。  
Benny问：“既然知道会死，为何还要‘搵港纸’？”  
他是柔声细气地问他。吐字不能太铿锵，声音不能太响亮。因为他是在与一个梦中人对话，可不能一不小心，就将那模模糊糊的梦境揉碎了。更何况，Jacky的耳朵很敏感，最怕一惊一乍的声响，他是一贯都清楚的。要足够温柔，似带暖意的雨水，落在他的脸侧耳垂，就这样润物无声般交流。  
“……我也不想的……我已经在戒了。”Jacky攥着他的手，躲在毯子下面，摇头呻吟。  
那角色太深刻，像一个阴暗的水缸把他的魂魄都浸透，几乎要连他的爱恨恐惧一道左右，他一时之间，还走不出来。  
他说陈志杰做卧底不是一日之事，“揾港纸”其实也已非刚刚开始。他说，华哥说过，警队当然能谅解他打架、偷车、寻衅滋事，因为这些是他们让他做的。但“揾港纸”、“刮墙灰”，则必是过了线的行为，再没有包容可能，寻常的处理方式，都是直接宣布行动中止，把他撤换。而染毒的警方内线，也是断乎不可能接收再回去穿制服的，能供一些补偿金，都已是仁至义尽。  
组长之前就放话，警队不是救助站，更不是收容所。这是体面人做体面事的地方，公众怎么可能将安全交付给自己的品行都揾不住的公务人员。  
华哥这番话就是针对志杰说的，他早就从志杰红肿的眼睑、晃动的目光、苍白蜡黄的嘴唇与脸颊看穿了他的秘辛，只是那时他还道他食K而已，未到肌肉注射欲罢不能的境地。  
“……那我就真的完了，人做不成，鬼也做不成。”他呻吟道。  
他攥着Benny的手反复说：你，帮我兜着点。  
他以为这是另一个男人的手。他以为现在由着他胡闹的人是华哥。  
Benny并没有抽回那只手。他迟疑了一下，轻声说：“可是志杰，你听着，我撑不住天的。这事早晚会兜不住。”  
他是过来人，知道何必抽身惊梦，反正也无大碍，不妨陪他做梦。华哥不在这里，那他就扮作华哥。  
Jacky真当他是华哥，便对他说这些我都明白，不要丢下我，我是真的很害怕。  
“我妹妹就是那么死的……你想啊，她在水里拼命地游，就是浮不上去。”他呜咽道。  
他的呜咽是干涸的。做梦就是这样子，如果真的渗出热泪，梦就会消散，他就快要醒了。他在这梦的边缘徘徊，用干枯的声音哽咽。反复说，有时候我想，也许妹妹变成了金鱼。

妹妹并不是死了，而是变作了金鱼。  
是的志杰就是这样爱着那些金鱼，一种心理代偿。  
华哥一直以为志杰是跟着坏的人有样学样，Jacky认为，这其实不对。  
“应当是为了装得更像，这样好安全。”他说。  
他解释说一开始他们会问他好不好这口，他都得说往日也食，供不起，已经戒了。此时就不免要努力学瘾君子的模样，烟不离手，走步晃晃悠悠。到后来他们有货，便也供他几口，你说到那种时候，为了不露底，到底是抽不抽？  
按照角色设定，陈志杰又是警校直接被挑去做卧底，此前二十五年，是连粗口都未骂过几句，简直一张白纸。挑他的话他是最能打，能自保，不找你找谁。  
Jacky幻想过陈志杰的人生，也许同跟教官诉说自己近视，问这算不算一个能不去的理由？教官说，你怂就怂了，不去也是可以，谁让你是陈国华的侄子，有人罩，果然不怕将来坐死底薪，不能升职。其实就是陈国华推荐的你，这任务线短，很快就完，他还不是想让你早点升职？  
他向Benny学说教官的语气，就像剧本里真的都有伏笔。然而是没有的，这些都是他的臆想，他在逼迫自己相信一个衰人很衰的人生，那些不能自主的悲剧都已发生在他的身上。  
七年啊！他说志杰还是想快点出头，早些升职。而且真是不能倚靠华哥的力量，否则他要多么难受。他罩他好久，从他还年幼。  
说是罩，不如说华哥把他彻彻底底地睇住安排完了，他的全部，他都想控制，连归家钟点，也要反复确认。他们不住一处，但从志杰独自住回他父母的房子，他便定要掌握一把钥匙。时时查验，不许陈志杰造次。  
简直变态佬一样，不可理喻。在华哥自己看，是绝不许他行差步错，在志杰看，是自己没用，没拒绝过，也没抗议过。他被安排久了，又很畏惧华哥那种说一不二的爆脾气，因此很有点逆来顺受的惯性。  
你是我手足的遗孤，我不能让你同你妹妹一样死了——就这一句，志杰就无从反驳。孤寒孤老对上一个孤幼孤儿，早就超乎欠付，再也算不清楚。  
志杰跳出他的安排，只有买了那些金鱼藏在安全住宅里。  
无论再怎么狼狈，都记得给金鱼换水。志杰毒瘾愈深，连自己也懒得照顾，两三天未必记得洗上一次澡，然而都会记得给“妹妹们”换上清澈新鲜的水，定时定点投喂。他恹恹待死，它们却依旧红艳活泼，快乐水中游。  
“你能看到她们。”Jacky说，“在我的公寓里，有几分钟你都能看到她们，在我的背景里跳舞。她们好好的还在，陈志杰就是有希望的。”  
梦境在崩溃。他现在又是志杰，又是Jacky。也许就该在此时点破。也许不当点破。  
到底是不是时机，该不该“kick”，真是好难把握。

Benny终于抽出他那只手。  
他把手抽走，Jacky便大叫起来。他是被梦魇抓牢了，这样大叫都没能立刻从噩梦里逃出来。  
“不要啊！”他大叫着，踢开薄毯，双手在虚空中抓挠。Benny一翻身压在他身上，双手抓住他的脸，搓一搓，然后吻上。  
此时因着背负了把梦中人救拯出来的使命，便再不惜用力。这一个吻，落得准而又狠，霎时捉住撬开了嘴唇，从上而下，是都要侵略照应，一卷住舌头，就吸吮个不停。  
Jacky还在推拒，他在梦中抗拒折磨，在梦中梦里追逐金鱼。而他的实体，其实只是小小的一副身躯，有均匀的骨肉，有脆弱的情绪，眼下都被Benny使足了力气，牢牢圈在怀里。  
Benny劈手扯了毯子，直接往床脚地下扔去，因此剥出一个赤裸身躯，覆盖淡金色的皮肤，这时都归他搓弄摆布。  
恐惧和兴奋，都让人勃起，这身体可供给的热情已具，他也就敬谢不敏，张口吞食。从干渴的舌尖、喉头，再照顾到竖立紧绷的乳首，都依次亲吻和润泽到够。  
他给的性，迅猛像落在海面的暴风。金鱼被卷上天空，又摔在浓黑水中，几欲燃烧，又几欲要死。根本不给噩梦有机会啃噬，Benny还是宁愿亲身上阵，将Jacky的梦境瓦解分尸。  
从来没有像这样，根本不等他醒，也不给他时间拒绝，就剖开他，刺进去，贯穿这副身体。  
谁说他不想要呢？这身体早就准备好，从内部开始，充盈着暖水，偏又敏感得要命，一面颤抖着推拒，一面又凄切缠绕、捆绑、挽留、吮吸。  
不要！不要这样……他叹息着，在那困扰他的悲伤故事里伸出一双手，紧抱住现实世界里，正与他共享极乐的这样一个人。他的手在Benny的背上胡乱搓揉，连未脱尽的睡衣都快悉数扯碎了。  
“不要这样！”他尖叫着，这是陈志杰的意思，这魂灵正在激烈的肉体撞击中粉碎殆尽。渐渐地，他不再尖叫，开始发出柔软的哼叫。梦醒了，志杰睡去，而Jacky总算醒了。  
他的双眼还是未肯睁开，但他汗湿的双臂已悄悄环上了Benny的脖颈。  
“唔……我本来还在做梦！”这一声本该是埋怨，可是他的声音如此餮足，显然是舒坦中意，要多过疲倦厌弃。他那双腿，是能绝对绞杀人类，此时也只是分得更开，将这身体完全向眼前人敞开。  
“再快点儿……快亲我！”他嘟哝说。

都说金鱼是最快乐的，它们的记忆只有三秒。  
谁知道金鱼的噩梦美梦，是否也只有三秒？反正，现在梦醒了。  
Benny笑了笑，伸出他的舌头去，同那浑身湿透的金鱼，又一道沉进另一个幽深如海的吻里。

 

END


End file.
